


Taking a Break

by Cornholio4



Series: Marigami Stories [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya being a good friend, Oneshot drabble, also on FanFiction, even if she doesn't get RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Alya has been repairing her friendship with Marinette but when she overhears on the phone Marinette telling her girlfriend Kagami that they are going on a break; what does this lead to?Not what she expects.Taking place after Kagami’s Everyday Ladybug, Accidental Amnesiac Cheating and Cosplay Fun.





	Taking a Break

It had been taking several months but Alya and her fellow classmates were slowly repairing their friendships with their everyday Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng; it involved supporting her relationship with her girlfriend Kagami Tsurugi. While Alya wasn’t sure she liked her very much, Marinette was very happy with her which she can’t deny.

She certainly couldn’t deny that Kagami was there for Marinette while she and the rest of their class were not. They had been too busy been gullible fools fawning over tall tales of Lila.

She wasn’t thrilled that Marinette that gave up on Adrien after everything; okay it was probably for the best that Marinette was not obsessed with him like before but it felt like a blow after all the work she had done trying to set them up together.

It was like afterwards where she caught Ladybug snapping at Chat Noir after flirt with her once again and revealed she had a girlfriend herself. She was stunned certain they would end up together; she even forgot about before when Ladybug made a snide remark about the Ladyblog.

She was at home on the phone with Marinette talking and laughing jsut as they were before Lila happened. Marinette was telling her that since the costume party she was being commissioned by students to make more RWBY Cosplay and Alya just sighed.

It was some internet CGI show that Kagami had liked and pretty much had Marinette become a big fan as well. Alya didn’t really understand it; something about the main four characters being fairy tale based; a school for monster hunters and a robot girl.

She didn’t think it would be for her but apparently there were enough fans of the show at the school they had formed their own RWBY FNDM Club as they called it. She pretty much gave up when saw on boy showing off an old G1 Transformers Megatron action figure he had gotten from his dad and remarked “it’s also a gun!”

Apparently it was supposed to be a joke.

While they were talking she could hear Marinette stopping to yell at Kagami as they were at her mansion; she thought it was alright as couples do have their fights and arguments. She had yelled at Nino when he was being an idiot at time.

However she was shocked to the core when she heard Marinette yell:

“_That’s the last straw Kagami! We are on a break now..........._”

Alya was shocked and hung up; Marinette and Kagami were on a break? They had seemed so happy together; was it not as happy when they were in public.

She had wanted to instantly call Nino or their girl classmates to tell her but she didn’t want to risk her slowly being repaired friendship by spreading gossip about her. She decided she would not do anything until she spoke to Marinette during school the next day.

The next day she went to the school entrance feeling extremely nervous; however she was stunned to see Marinette and Kagami being dropped off by Kagami’s mother. Marinette looked happy and kissed Kagami goodbye as they began walking to their separate classes.

They looked as happy as ever and had no indication they were now on a break or if there were any problems. What was going on?

They got to their class and both of them went to their seats next to eachother; they had gotten to the point of their repairing friendship they were sitting next to eachother again. “Alya; you kind of hung up on me last night.....” Marinette told her and Alya gritted her teeth.

Before Alya could say anything Max came up and asked Marinette what she thought of this new video game that came out that they were both looking forward to. It was some action game where you played as a cyborg samurai in the future.

Marinette was telling Max that she had loved the game and convinced Kagami to give it a try and was hooked. Marinette told him that yesterday at Kagami’s room while she was on the phone with Alya; Kagami was growing frustrated at a really difficult boss that she had begun being verbally outraged.

Alya’s eyes widened and her mouth as Marinette laughed and had to force Kagami to take a break from video games at the moment so she could calm down.

So it was a misunderstanding..........

She felt like a fool again......

She then sighed and Marinette was asking if something was wrong; “I heard you shouting that part Marinette but out of context it freaked me out; today I expected that I would have to comfort my best friend of heartbreak.” She explained to her to Marinette’s further confusion.

The other classmates giggled and then it sunk in to Marinette as she just looked embarrassed. “Sorry about that Marinette; I was jumping to conclusions in my mind.” Alya told her with a smile as Marinette smiled back. It was just like old times....


End file.
